


That Time I Got Reincarnated to Save a People Except They Are Orcs!? Except I Become the Chieftain's Fucktoy Instead... Except Not Really

by IncenseStick



Series: Orc Isekai [1]
Category: Original Work, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Dominance, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Imprinting, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Orcs, Size Difference, Teasing, True Love, True Mates, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Series: Orc Isekai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178174
Kudos: 3





	That Time I Got Reincarnated to Save a People Except They Are Orcs!? Except I Become the Chieftain's Fucktoy Instead... Except Not Really

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
You can monetize my scripts so long as you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.  
=================================================================

Aye listen, I like me a cutesy voice but you're playing a 215 cm/7' ORC CHIEFTAIN:  
https://cdn.donmai.us/sample/4a/74/__original_drawn_by_cutesexyrobutts__sample-4a7431e78d77d3c20301b0aca8aafa27.jpg

Let's just say some voices might be suboptimal for this role xD  
=================================================================

[furious] You better be joking, Shaman, or I'll tear you limb from limb for this insult! Your prophecy promised the coming of [sarcastically] "a great hero" to save us FROM humans, not A HUMAN! Look at it! Stand up and tell me in my face that this is the last hope of the orc race. That a cursed HUMAN is the ultimate weapon of our people!

[bitter, disappointed] I knew it. I was never the superstitious fool my father was. You lied to us, Shaman. Used our trust. Your tricks may be good for enchanting axes and swords, but you can't cheat death. Fate cannot be changed by smoking herbs and chanting prayers in a Gork's damned cave. We are doomed, and I have failed as a chief by wasting my time here when I could have been with my warriors, preparing our last stand.

[resigned] There will be no miracle, Shaman. They are drowning us in our own blood. We used to be the proudest race of the land, but soon we will be no race at all. We have what, a thousand warriors left? [mockingly] "The weakest amongst us has the strength of a dozen humans", we say. For centuries we've laughed at the weak, tiny, greedy creatures, but now they are cutting down our forests, slaughtering us with their cowardly [disgust] "gunz". Soon they will take these holy grounds as well, dig up our burial mounds and melt the sacred weapons of our ancestors into their blasphemous mashinez.

[determined] There is no last hope for us. Our time has passed. We WILL drown, Shaman. But if we must drown in blood, let it be human.

[imperiously] All of you! Prepare to do something useful for a change. There will be no rest until every last weapon of every warrior is enchanted! The human swarm is coming. Our time is better spent preparing our defenses than taking part in this shameful madness. [threateningly] But before that... I should find some joy in squeezing the life out of this human.

[optional heavy steps sfx]

[mockingly] You don't look terrified, little thing. Or are you frozen in fear?

[surprised] But I smell no fear from you... In fact, your smell is quite...

[slightly interested] You are a peculiar one. Your clothing is unlike anything I've seen humans wear. 

[cold] No matter. Find some solace in the fact that your life will end with MY hand on your throat. It's quite the honor, actually.

[confused] Isekayed...? I know not what you speak of, human. But you've done well withstanding my gaze. Not many even amongst my own kind can boast such a feat. And there is no contempt in your eyes... The shamans say that no human is brave enough to enter the great hall of Gork and Mork, but in case they are wrong about this, too...

[slight sympathy] See you soon, human.

[whimper] Damn! Did you... What is this... Shiver...? [angry] Is this some cowardly human magick!? What have you done to me? Speak, human!

You don't know!? [to herself, shocked] Could it be...?

[imperiously, loud] What are you gits waiting around for!? Have you not heard my orders? GO. AND. ENCHANT. WEAPONS. I will... Interrogate this human alone.

[short pause]

[furious roar] Grrrrrrahhhhhh! I never truly believed the prophecy would avert our doom, but to think it would hasten it... If the tribe finds out I've sparked with a damn human... Your people won't even have to fight us. We will rip ourselves apart. And I can't even kill you now... Was it on purpose? Is this another of your cowardly tactics!?

[repeats after the listener] It's your first time seeing an orc...? And you're... Sorry? [genuine laughter]

Ahahahahahahaha... I... Ahahaha! I sense no trickery from you, human. But if you're telling the truth, then how come you can stand in my presence and not grovel at my feet begging for your pathetic life? Are you perhaps... A different breed of human?

[baffled] You think... You're from another world? And you've seen stories like this before? In Ani Mey?

[irritated] What are those strange words you use? Now this and the "isyekay" before. Are you trying to cast a spell on me, human? [proudly] It is futile against an orc warrior!

[amused] What did I mean when I said I sparked with you before? Hahahahahha! You got guts, I'll give you that, human! Not only do you ignore my questions, but you dare demand answers from me? I've never been treated this way...

[genuinely interested] Tell me now, why aren't you terrified? Or disgusted at least? Every human I ever met was overcome with fear at my sight. Some with contempt as well, but always with fear. You aren't blind. In fact, you are pretending to only look me in the eyes but your gaze wanders... Are you looking for weaknesses before you strike? [proudly] You will find none.

[hesitant] Or are you perhaps...?

No, that cannot be. I've had orcs look at me with lustful eyes before. They all hoped to spark with me, to have me as their own.

[proudly] I've crushed every single one of them and trampled them into submission. Even before I became of age, and even though I am a female, no warrior was ever able to best me in combat. You heard me say it before, right? That even the weakest amongst us has the strength of a dozen humans? Well, I have the strength of a dozen orcs. I am "the chosen one", they say. The chief that would lead the orckind to the heights of greatness we have never reached before.

[bitter] Another prophecy. Another lie.

But I guess I'll tell you. I know not if the other humans will welcome you as their brother after they've slaughtered the last of us... Maybe they will think you a traitor and kill you too. Or perhaps we will live in your memory at least. You seem... To care, for some reason. Is it because you sparked with me too? But I though humans...

[with contempt] No, I KNOW humans mate and breed with just anyone... Indulge in depraved, selfish pleasure. Your kind knows no shame, no true love. You use the name, yes, but how can you claim to love someone and betray them? How dare you swear an oath of eternal devotion – marriage you call it, I think? – but bear another's children? Why even swear the oath if it means nothing to you? If it binds you none at all?

Your kind knows no honor in battle, but in love also. When orcs spark, they are joined for life. When your mate dies, you don't make them wait for you in the afterlife. You pick an unwinnable fight and rush to their side at the table of the gods. But you humans? You wait for a moon or two and forget. Marry someone else and call it "love" again. Despicable.

[amused] Indeed I have, human. I did mention males lusting after me. You are quite attentive. You see, an unsparked orc goes through what we call a "longing" once they become of age. It is the only time in our lives that we are able to find someone other than our mate attractive. That is because we don't know our mate yet, so we need to wrestle with others of the opposite sex to find them.

No, like fight each other but not strike? Do you humans have a different meaning for wrestle?

No matter. Anyway, you spark with someone when you touch them for the first time. Like I have with you. [apprehensive] Did you also feel...?

[bitter laugh] [very disappointed] Ah, so you ARE a trickster sent to destroy us, after all. You're just an excellent liar. Not even your scent gives you away...[leans in very close, sniffing him for a second] Not even from this close. Quite remarkable, really. But you went too far in your attempts to deceive me. There is no way a human would ever think of me as beautif... [interrupted with a kiss]

[whimpers] What is this... Fire I feel...? I'm not even mad at your audacity... Up until a moment ago, I knew that the greatest ecstasy in life is to win, to defeat a truly impressive foe... Or to see your people flourish. But this... This is physical. This is better.

[wet kiss] [heavy breathing] Human... My blood boils... I've heard about this but... [kiss]

By Gork, I can't stop myself... I have this... [whimper]

Urge... But I feel so weak all of a sudden... Your touch... [moan]

[confused] What is this sound...? It's unbecoming... I am... What are you doing to me, human?

Ahhhhhhhh I don't even care anymore... [pins him down] Ahahahaha, how you squirm beneath me... Have you ever pinned someone down like this, human? Have you raped and pillaged like the others of your kind? I never understood why anyone would... [kiss]

But this desire... I want to have you... I MUST have you...

[amused, excited] You want me to stop? Too fast? Ahahahaha, human... Wasn't it you who kissed my lips first?

You're sorry...? You just wanted to show me you weren't lying? Well, you should be careful what you wish for [wet kiss] At this point I don't even care if you're lying... [moan]

This is so degrading... I don't care about the war, about my people... I just want to be one with you.

[kiss] 

Perhaps you are a savior after all. Not for my people, no... [whimper] But for me. If I get to experience this joy... This happiness... [moan] You told me to stop, but your hands... [whimper]

Perhaps it's worth it. Maybe this is what I need so I can die without regrets tomorrow.

[moan] Gork damn it, human! Where do you think you're touching...? Why does every touch... Whip me with such pleasure? Oh my... You're growing under me, human... [sultry laugh] So you weren't lying...? You really find me desirable? Or can you humans fake that too?

[moan] Why am I so powerless? It feels like the only thing that keeps me on top of you is my weight... Like you're ALLOWING me to straddle you. Like you could just push me on my back and do whatever... [kiss]

I’ve never felt anything like it before. I was never compelled to… submit to anyone before. I’m the damn chieftain here, everyone submits to me! [whimper]

[BIG_MOAN.mp3]

Hahahahahaha, human. I see you did actually find a weakness after all!

[bamboozled] But why my breasts? They've been stricken in battle before and I felt nothing... Why at your touch...? [moan]

[heavier breathing] No, human. I told you already. This is the first time I've ever experienced... Physical pleasure. We are made for war, human. We feel almost no pain, no matter how bad the wounds... But as a side effect, our sense of touch is very weak. They say it... Awakens when you find your mate. Those who have sparked talk about it often, but I never paid attention. It was beneath me... Like you now [warm laughter] No, not like that... Sorr... [stops]

Wait, why am I apologizing? To a human, too? I've never... [kiss] Say, human... We both know I can just take you even if you say no... But...

Can I have you? I...

This is another first of mine. I've always taken everything I wanted, by force if necessary. But this... Gork and Mork forgive me...

[hesitant, quieter] I am… scared. I think. I was never afraid of anything before. Hesitant, maybe. But not scared. I never met  
anyone who could overpower me. Who would be a threat. And obviously you're no threat to me either, human [laugh].

So why do I feel this... Uncertainty? I just don’t want you to hate me. The contempt I saw in the eyes of other humans... I feel like it would destroy me if I saw it in yours. I… I Want you to be mine. But not enslaved as your kind does to other humans who speak or look differently...

I want you to want to be mine, human. [whispers] My. Human. [kiss]

[amused] Ahahahahahahaha! How brazen of you, human. Perhaps you were born in a wrong body? You would make for a fine orc... If it wasn't for this pathetic body of yours [warm laughter]

[concerned] Hey, what's wrong? You just asked me so bravely if I'd be yours, too... But now you're sulking all of a sudden? Looking to the side with a sorry look on your face? [teasing] Surely it wasn't too big of a blow to your ego, human, don't tell me you think your body is in any way impressive compared to an orc's?

[baffled] Satisfy me...? What are you talking about, human? Speak plainly, I don't...

[realization] Oh. Oh! [hearty laugh] Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, that's what you're worried about? You looked me proudly in the eyes when I was about to break your neck, but this makes you meek and sad all of a sudden?

[low and guttural if you can manage. If not, just be sultry :P]

There is something you still don't know about orcs, human.

[slides down his body] Something I haven't...

Yet...

Told you.

[deep sniff] Is this what a male in heat smells like? I liked the smell of your sweat before, but your swollen member... [sexy growl]

[tearing clothes sfx]

It seems we will have to find you some new clothes, human. Maybe one of the children has a spare loincloth for you [giggle]

Well, well... What a lovely... Tiny... Human dick you have [laugh]

[cock kiss]

[ashamed] Curses, what am I doing... Perhaps I was too rash to judge you humans for your depravity... I can't believe I just kissed it... But the smell is just... Mmmmmhhhhmmmm... [soft laugh] I could bite it clean off, human...

But...

I...

Would...

Never...

Ahahahahha, you're squirming so much... Is my breath on your cock alone that much of a stimulation?

[whimper] What do you think you're doing, human? Why would you touch my armpits...?

[groans/makes a surprised sound as he pulls her all the way up so their faces are close] Oh, so you have some strength in those puny arms after all... [kiss]

Why didn't you want me down there anymore? You know I was joking with the biting...

Oh. I see. How assertive. Very well, I will tell you. I said before that we orcs don't really experience physical pleasure until we meet our mate, remember? That it "awakens"? Well, it's not like our touch suddenly becomes sensitive from that point onwards, human. We don't really know for sure how it works... But we are a magical species. We can't really use it consciously, but ancient magic fills our bodies, making us strong, making our skin tough, making us spark... The pleasure that those bound together give each other... The pleasure YOU give me... Is not just mere touch. It's so much more...

[kiss] [whimper]

It's the communion of our sparks. I don't know why you have one, human. I don't understand. But I know orcs spark for life, and I've sparked with you. No one else will ever give me pleasure. If it isn't you touching me, I will be a war beast. Only in your hands... Can I be a female [passionate kiss]

[concerned] Oh no, did my tusk hurt you? I'm sorry, human, but you were so passionate... [if you're just reading and a bit confused about orc biology, please see the character reference by Robutts I provided. Also, since you're zoomed in anyway, check out her abs and waist... and hips... Sasuga Robutts-sama!]

No? You're not THAT much of a wimp, I see. But I've answered your question, human. Satisfactorily, I presume. Time has come for you to return the favor...

[seductive whisper, close to the mic] Can. I. Have. You?

[wet kiss] [moan] Damn, human, you became very... [moan] Very liberal with how you use your hands. Your actions... [kiss] Speak louder than your words.

[warm laugh] [amused] No, human, I don't think my pride will allow it to be any other way... Maybe some other time. Maybe if we're still alive tomorrow. Today I am on top. [giggle] I might be able to just barely keep my tribe from exiling me on the spot after they learn I sparked with a human... But if a rumor spreads that I allowed you to mount me on our first time... [laughter]

Is your cock in the right position, human? [surprised] You don't know? So you haven't...? With a human woman? Or is my pussy just different somehow?

I see. It... Pleases me somehow. I'm glad this pleasure is new... To both of us. But enough chatter, I think we should get on with it, human.

This... Feels right. Don't die, human!

[BIG_MOAN.flac]

Gork damn it... This is so... So good! We are one! Just look at the place we're connected... [surprised] Oh? What's that? Did I break your cock, human? Don't tell me I only get one thrust... Is this blood...?

[confused] Hymen? [remembers] Oh yes, I've heard others talk about it once or twice! Yes! It's something in the male's member that breaks... [interrupted]

[roars] MINE!? [hearty laughter] AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...

Human... Are you sure? You think it's... Mine? Oh, so human females have this too? But how do you know if you haven't done this before?

Stop with those strangely-sounding words... Oh, I see. It's common knowledge for humans. I understand. [amused] So... This means that you actually drew my blood, does it not? Ahahahahahahahaha! Do you know what this means, human?

There is not a single creature alive... Orc or human... That can claim that. That would make you my second in command by our tradition. I have a feeling the rest of the tribe would dislike that... But it's true. That's how the orc hierarchy works. Gork and Mork help me, this is too funny! [laugh]

[kiss] I wish we had more time together, human. We've only just met, but you make me happy. You make my heart flutter in joy. You make me laugh. [whisper] And you've made me your female. But now I get to do what I want.

[groans] This hard...

human cock... [whimper]

you worried... [moan]

would not be able to satisfy me... [moans]

is the only cock...

that will ever give me pleasure [moans]

No other dick in the world could ever satisfy me...

no matter how big and thick...

But your tiny human dick [whimper]

Your human hands [moan]

Your human mouth [wet kiss]

Give me so much pleasure...

More than I thought... [moan]

Was even possible. 

Am I good for you? [moans]

Human? Does my muscular body...

Give you pleasure?

[heavy breathing]

I am glad! Human... [kiss]

Mine. [moan]

You [moan]

Are [moans]

Mine [moans]

My human [moans]

My mate [moans]

My... Love.

[moans] My love?

My love.

My love!

I love you, human.

My love.... Something is...

[moans intensify]

Something is close...

Yes... [moan]

Together...?

Together...!

[they come together]

Oh Gods... The hotness inside me... Your seed, my love? I'm so happy...

I'm glad I made you feel good too.

Am I not too heavy? I want to lie on top of you like this for a moment... I said it before, but I'm truly happy that I could have this. Before tomorrow. Before the last stand of my people. Thank you, my love.

Listen... You said you are from another world. I... I don't think you can go back unless someone summons you back.

You think no one will...? In that case...

Say... My love... Will you fight by my side?

[repeats after the listener] You might consider it if you get to be on top at least once? [giggle]

[amused] I... I am willing to take you up on that offer, my love.


End file.
